Christmas Spirit
by zany.dancing
Summary: An amusing little tale of Gai's team trying to give the Christmas spirt. Neji is a little out of character but I think its funny all the same.


Amaya- Ok Neji is very out of character but I think its amsuing all the same :D

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

**Christmas Sprit**

"AND YOUR MISSION TODAY IS...HELPING ME SPREND THE CHRISTMAS SPIRT" These were the words that rang out in the forest on the cold morning of December 24th. As soon as theses words were spoken, three very different answers were heard.

"HAI GAI-SENSEI" Of cousres this was our enthusiastic Lee, ready to aid his teacher in anything, no seriously anything. His teacher was his idol. They looked exactly alike and acted exactly alike. It scared a lot of people.

"NANI?" And this was spoken from our dear Tenten who already thought her teacher was insane and dragging Lee's sanity with him but now after having to get out of her warm bed to meet her team, she had to listen to **THAT**. Of course to anyone else who didn't know Gai-sensei these word did seems so apocalyptic but if you knew him like his team knew him you'd cry **if** you weren't a ninja that is.

"..." This was the reply of our third and strongest member of the three which was Neji. Now Tenten thought since there was no words nor movement from Neji he had a heart attack but then she realized that Neji was always slient and he was now probably thinking of ways to kill Gai.. But she could feel the pissed off aura Neji was making...an idiot like Naruto could even see it but maybe thats because when he finally made a movement it was him activating the Bykugan which made him look like he was gonna attack the teacher which meant he was royally pissed off which meant Tenten is going to her happy land for a few minutes.

So when Tenten finally opened her eyes Lee was smacked against a tree mumbling something about making poison ...I mean fruit cake and Neji was still on rant to Gai-Sensei who continued to smile...with thoses scarily pearly white teeth. Tenten caught the end of his rant it went something like " AND I COME DOWN FOR **TRAINING** AND ITS SPREADING GOD DAMN JOY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE ARE? WE ARE **NINJA** GODAMNIT NOT GOD DAMN** ELFS**! I ABSOLUTELY **REFUSE** TO TAKE PART IN THIS SO CALLED MISSION!"

"I think..." Gai-Sensei suddenly went into deep thought and started tapping his chin " I think you need a CANDY CANE" Suddenly a candy cane that seemly puffed out of nowhere was in there teacher hand as he did yes his Gai pose.

Lee who suddenly popped next to his sensai and coped the pose said. "GAI-SENSEI! I WILL FOLLOW YOU TILL DEATH."

Gai then smiled another shiny pearly teeth smile. "YES LEE AND TOGETHER WE WILL BRING JOY TO THE YOUTH WHO NEED IT AND MAKE THEM REALIZE THEY ARE IT THE SPRING TIME OF LIFE." Lee started getting watery eyed "YES GAI-SENSEI" Then Gai started getting watery eyed and they hugged. Tenten and Neji just looked at them adwardly. Did they having to have cry in each other arms **EVERY **meeting. God Neji believed only two types of people showed so much emotion Gays and Women and since them being women was completely out they had to be gay...then again is it actually proven that they weren't women. Neji shuttered at the thought.

"...I'm leaving." Neji and has disturbed thought walked anyway after that. Tenten quickly following leaving Gai-Sensei and Lee crying in each others arms.

Awhile later Lee suddenly said "Gai sensei I think they left." Gai look around "Yes Lee. Tenten and Neji must be given the spirt of Christmas. Are you prepared to take on such a task, Lee?" "HAI GAI-SENSE" "Then...FOLLOW ME" With that the student and teacher ran to find their missing teamates.

Of course while this was happening Neji was doing something productive like kicking stone and mumbling about what the definition of training meant. Tenten was following close behind for the simple reasons A) Her house was that way and she wanted to sleep (spending to much time with Shikamaru, his laziness must rub off) and B) she was madly into love with Neji and had a shrine of him in her closet...not that he would ever find out.

And suddenly a big **BOOM **was heard coming from up just up ahead. Of Neji who liked the sound of** BOOMS **was curious and quickened his pace and Tenten hurried after him too, she wasn't gonna let him escape like that.

The **BOOM **came from the ramen stand, Ichiraku and Naruto was on the ground holding his head which had a big lump on it. "SASUKE-TEME WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? Naruto said angrily. Sasuke gave him a Duh look "Well I won't have done it if you hadn't ditched training to eat noodles. Get off your lazy ass and fight me or are you scared, scary cat that I'll kick your ass?" "MY SHOE IS GONNA KICK YOUR STUCK UP ASS." Suddenly a new voice came in "Now now if you guys want to fight, we do it the forest not at a ramen stand where you scare away customers" It was Kakashi who hadn't even glanced at the boys , the reason his eye was elsewhere like in a red book titled "Icha Icha Paradise." Suddenly some pink haired girl, Sakura Neji thought her name was but he wasn't sure. Anyways she started barking at Naruto about hurting "poor poor Sasuke-kun".

Neji being the smart ass he is decided to he was gonna mock and taunt and maybe if he got them angry enough they'd attack and he could fight. Neji smirked to himself at his master plan. He couldn't fail, he needed action.

"I think Uchiha is not in need of a girl defending him." Neji said smoothly and coldly at the same time.

"WHAT DO YOU KN" Sakura stopped when she finally realized who she was in fact talking to. A guy that could kill in second if he wanted. "Gomen Hyugga-san I didn't mean to yell at " "Shut up" What a kiss up. Did she honestly believe he'd kill her here right in front of her sensei. He might kill behind a tree but not in front of her sensei that would cause trouble he didn't need.

Kakashi sparred a glance towards Neji and Tenten who was behind him.

"Neji. Where's Lee and your sensei?" Neji opened his mouth but Tenten quickly intervened knowing if she didn't, there would be yelling and a rant. "He won't train us properly and now he's probably dancing with Lee singing Christmas carols ."

Kakashi looked down at Neji and Tenten "You can train with us." Neji eyes seems to sprakle...I know scary "Really?" "Yep. Tenten how about you?" Phhh like Tenten was gonna train when she could sleep "No thanks." Kakashi looked at her for a second "Just because you have the chance to sleep all day doesn't mean you should." Damn how'd he know "Train. Listen to another Jonin teacher" Tenten looked at Kakashi studipy "He calls you his eternal rival. Why should I listen to his rival? It doesn't make sense!" Kakashi smiled "Has Gai ever made sense. Besides listen to me or I'll hand you over to him myself." Tenten glared. "Even if I let you go, he'd find you so easy if you went home." Tenten though DAMN he's right "okkkkk fine but let me fight the girl" Sakura smiled "Because I'm strong" Tenten looked her "No because your weak. I don't wanna train hard." Sakura looked heartbroken Naruto decided to cheer Sakura "Its ok Sakura-chan you can train with me." Sakura glared and opened her mouth to yell some rubbish or another but Neji shut her up with a glare. "Can we train, NOW? "yes yes come" Kakashi said just before sighing. Great another Sasuke.

Now of course Neji and Sasuke against each other. (Neji refused to fight Naruto because he is "weak baka" and of course Naruto caused a commotion till Kakashi-sensei smacked him over the head.) Now when Neji and Sasuke fight theres bound to be insults and comebacks, bad insults and comebacks and when things are really hot Naruto bashing and of course THE fan girls...lots of fan girls.

When Sasuke was just about to hit Neji with Chidori, screams erupted. All the fan girls who were cheering for "Sasuke-kun" or "Neji-kun" ran expect for Sakura mouth dropped and Tenten who had a look of terror. Kakashi had a smirk, even though his mask hides it, everyone knew he had a smirk. Naruto was the only one who said something "What the fuck?..." Sasuke chidori slowly disappear and him and Neji both has THE LOOK. The look that said 'Your all idiots and don't deserve to consume the same air as me and walk on the same ground I walk upon'.

There stood Gai and Lee in there poses with their teeth flashing and everything. Everyone in Konoha knew Lee and Gai so thats why they ran, ran like hell.

"I WILL MAKE ALL THE YOUTH OF KONOHA THIS YEAR SHIRK WITH HAPPINESS" Gai face running with tears. "God knows how you made them shirk..." muttered Sasuke. Lee yelled ethusically " I WILL BE YOUR FAITHFUL FOLLWER GAI-SENSEI." "YES LEE AND TOGETHER WE"LL SPREND THE SPRING OF YOUTH." They ran and hugged in each others arms.

"..." Silence filled the air. A dust ball went past them, yes the kind in the western movies. Suddenly Lee stopped his embrace with his sense and walked up to Sakura. "Sakura-chan Would you like help us make life more beautiful?" Lee voice sounded so hopeful... kind of the way Naruto voice sounded when he asked for Ramen for Christmas. Sakura didn't want Lee to feel bad. I mean he did save her life a few times but he has fuzzy eyebrows so Sakura being a bit...a lot shallow turn him down. "Gomen lee-san but I have to ..." she looked around for some kind of excuse she saw Kakashi reading his book. " read Icha Icha pardise." Again silence filled the air. Lee was blushing "Thats ok Sakura-chan. Maybe next time?" "Oie Sakura I didn't know you like that sort of thing?" Naruto said because Naruto being Naruto did believe her. Kakashi grinned "Hey Sakura! You can borrow some of mine!" Sakura blushing "Arigato Kakashi-sensei"

Neji sneered "I do not care about your reading habits. I want to train. Sasuke, ready?" Sasuke smirked. They got into their fight stanzas again "HOLD IT! Neji you have a mission!" Gai kindly remind Neji who glared at him. "mission?" Kakashi said half interested. "I refuse to take part in that. I've said that." Neji said quite coldly but Gai being Gai ignored it. "Neji you will do this mission ." Gai said strickly. "OH OH OH whats the mission? Is dangerous? important? life threating?" asked Naruto ethusically Gai nodded seriously "It might be the most important mission a young ninja could go on." OH CAN I DO IT! PLEASE PLEASE!." Gai seemed to be in thought "Gomen Naruto but this mission is specially for my team but next time you can enjoy your youth with me." Naruto seemed quite upset "okkkk"

Gai started to walk away with Lee at his heels.

"Neji, Tenten come."

"Whyyy?" Tenten whinnied.

"you don't have too..." said Gai

Neji and Tenten perked up "Really?" Tenten said hopefully.

"Yep! but then I'm afraid you'll have to do an even bigger mission tonight."

Tenten and Neji glared at their teacher knowing that the mission he could give them tonight would probably be ten time worse.

So basically it a suffer now or suffer even more later situation.

' I might as well get it over with.' Neji thought glumly

So they went and were never seen again.

Just kidding.

They walked to village of Kohana and towards well actually Neji and Tenten didn't know and Lee had a hunch.

"Where the hell are we going?" Asked a pissed off Neji

"To one of the most youthful houses in Konoha." Gai said quite happily

"Yeah! Sensei's house is so beautiful." said a tearly eyed Lee

For some reason, what ever it maybe Neji and Tenten weren't surpised the Lee has been to Gai-Sensei's house...they really weren't.

They suddenly stopped right in front of a house they didn't expect.

Gai-sensei's house looked...

normal.

That scared them. Yes all of them even Lee.

"Gai-sensei whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Why isn't your house decorated? Why Gai-sensei? Why isn't it youthful looking?" cried Lee who was on the verge of crying.

Gai-sensei smiled teeth shiney and all. "Don't worry Lee! I saved the decorating for all of us so we may all join in the spirt together "

Lee grinned. "HAI! I knew you'd never fail me Gai-sensei"

Gai grinned "Of cousre not Lee"

Lee got all teary eyed again "GAI SENSEI"

Gai started getting all teary eyed "LEE"

and then we had our sunset back around and music and they hugged.

Neji and Tenten sighed. What a nice way to spend their Christmas Eve.

"COME MY LITTLE ELFS" Gai-sensei yelled as he walked into his house with an enthusiastic Lee and a depressed Tenten and Neji. Well Tenten was alittle happy she did after all get to spend Christmas Eve with Neji. But Neji was just plain depressed. Poor Neji.

Hours later Gai existed his home to round up EVERYBODY for the best Christmas party ever. He managed to get a hold of Asuma, Iruka, Kunrai, Kakashi and their teams. He also got Jiraiya and the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. Not so many people but at least he got some.

When everyone was caught cough I mean came they were shocked by all the lights Gai had on his home, it could even be describe it was like one big light that burned everybody's eyes. Tsunade was wondering how much electricity Gai was wasting, she thought it was enough for all of Konoha for a month.

"COME COME AND WELCOME TO MY HOME." yelled Gai as he opened the door for everyone.

His house was spacious and very well decorated maybe **alittle **over decorated.

"Help yourself to the food that was prepared by my wonderful spiritual students and we shall be right out." Gai said with his teeth sparking as he left the room.

"You think theses are fine?" Sakura asked poking a cherry cake.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke asked while glaring at Kakashi.

"Because it would be rude not to come." Kakashi answer dully

" Like how its rude to be 2 hours late all the time." Sasuke answered back.

"Hehe welll..." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"SASUKE-KUN" Ino yelled jumping on his back.

"BACK OFF INO PIG" Sakura yelled.

"MAKE FOREHEAD GIRL" Ino yelled back.

"Women are so troublesome." Shikamura said and then sighed.

"I'm hungry" Chouji complained and soon the whole room was filled with senseless chatter and everyone was yelling or talking to someone else and you could only make out parts of conversations like

"SHUT-UP INO PIG"

"FOREHEAD GIRL"

"RAMEN"

"Tsunade I want to have children please DON'T"

"Troublesome"

"Food"

"Kakashi put that perverted book down"

"Naru stutter to stutter kun are.. are you enjoying the the party?"

"Akamaru THAT MY CAKE"

"STOP ALL MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS"

Everyone stopped their chattering and glaring and stared at Gai who was in a Santa suit and was dressed in a Santa coat and hat he wore green spandexs for pants, big black boots and red mittens. He had a sack on his back and everything. But wasn't even the best of it Lee, Tenten and Neji , yes Neji were dressed up in matching elf costumes that consisted of an elf hat and elf shoes, white mittens, an elf shirt which was all green and red spandex pants.

Hinata fell right then and there. Luckily Kiba was next to her and caught her. She was in shock...then again who would be when they see Neji in an elf costume and spandex.

"Well what nice costumes." Kakashi said with an amusement laced voice.

Gai smiled. His teeth shined. "yes I know I made them myself with the help of Lee."

Neji glared and glared and glared. Everyone just cracked up on the sight even Sasuke. Hinata didn't laugh that much because she was still in a sort of shock.

"ALL RIGHT PARTY" yelled Naruto.

The party was amazing and everyone had fun even Neji who was in a spandex elf costune cracked a few smiles when Sasuke fell down a flight of stairs.

"Ok Neji, Tenten, Lee ..." Gai started as they were cleaning the house when everyone left.

"we have to start preparing for Easter now too."

Neji stared and stared.

Japanese words : (This isn't that the exact defination but its quite close. Sorry if its not quite perfect.)

Hai-yes

Sensei-teacher

Nani- what

Teme- Basterd

Gomen/ Gomen nasai- sorry

Baka- Idiot

Argato- Thanks

Amaya- I have to say I did have fun writing that...probably more than I should have. Hehe please tell review and tell me what you think.

Ja ne and Merry Christmas.


End file.
